Hilary Pigs Out And Has A Swinging Good Time
Plot Hilary sends Molly,Zach,Leah,The Genies,Gil,Oona and Deema to the jungle to find PattyCake Holly's Pet Pig who have landed in a river in the jungle Trivia Cast # Shannon Chan Kent as Hilary James Lyall # Jaxon Mercey as Alan # Angelina Wahler as Gabriela # Kristin Chenoweth as PattyCake # Alina Foley as Leah # Blake Bertrand as Zach # Eva Bella as Molly/Glimmer # Isabella Crovetti Cramp as Chloe/Oona # Jay Gregnani as Gil # Issac Ryan Brown as Goby # Jet Jurgensmeyer as Nonny # Alexa Torrington as Deema Transcript Prologue (The episode starts off with Hilary James Lyall waking up.) * Me: "It's Season 3.Oh hi.I'm Hilary James Lyall.The Season 3 premiere of Go For It is just moments away.Wow.This is so exciting." * Alan: "Morning Hilary." * Gabriela: "I can't believe we're Pig sitting for the week." * Me: "I know.PattyCake is so adorable.Good morning PattyCake." (PattyCake kissed her.) * Me: (Giggles)"Aw.Glad you're awake PattyCake.Hey that rhymes.Pig sitting isn't so bad after all.You wanna be let out of your pen.Okay." (Hilary releases PattyCake out of her pen.) * Alan: "Hilary.A little help.I can't get the door open." * Me: "Oh man.I think the doorknob fell out on your side.All I have to do is turn it slowly." (Hilary slowly turns the doorknob.Pretty soon the door opened.) * Alan: "Thanks.That was a close one." * Gabriela: "Looks like we're gonna have to fix the doorknob before someone else gets trapped in here." * Me: "Isn't that right PattyCake.PattyCake.Patty.Where is she.Has anyone seen PattyCake." * Alan: "Uh oh.Gabriela.Hilary.Look." (They found out that Gabriela has floated away on a balloon.) * Me: "Oh no.PattyCake." (Hilary's cellphone rings.) * Me: "Hello." * Holly: "Hi Hilary.How's PattyCake doing." * Me: "She's doing fine." * Holly: "I missed my pet pig so much.That's it.I'm coming home.But I'll be home around supper time.See ya." * Me: "Oh man.What will I do." (The Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall Theme Song.) The Episode Begins * Me: (Voiceover)"Here comes the Guppy Scouts now.The self proclaimed and Natural Born Leader.Molly.The two who loves granting three wishes a day.Glimmer and Chloe.The two who loves going on adventures and having fun.Zach and Leah.The one who loves make believe and imagination.Goby.The one who is known as Mr Cautious.Nonny.The one who is sweet as a Sweetie Pie.Oona.The one who is a Turbo Charged Guppy Scout.Gil.The one who is known as the Drama Queen.Deema." (The guppies are now in their seats.) * Me: "Hi and welcome to the Season 3 premiere of Go For It! With Hilary James Lyall.The reality game show where the contestants with the most points will be the Season 3 grand champion.How are you guys doing today." * All: "Good.I'm okay." * Me: "Has anyone ever had a pig." * Deema: "I had." * Oona: "Alright Deema." * Me: "Deema.What story of Pigs.Not interested in them huh." * Deema: "Well.I have a pen pal pig.Her name was Polly.She's so cute.Even with the bow on her.Want me to show you my new Sparkly and Amazing Bow." * Me: "That's a nice bow you got Deema.As you guys can see.I was pig sitting PattyCake." * All: "PattyCake.Who's PattyCake." * Me: "She's Holly's Pet Pig.And she's coming this evening to pick her up.I haven't gotten much time.But it brings us to today's challenge.PattyCake floated away on a balloon somewhere in the Jungle.Molly,Genies,Zach,Leah,Oona,Gil and Deema.I need you guys to find her before Holly comes home.Everything you need to know is in that mailbox.So Go For It." (Deema gets the instructions out of the mailbox.) * Zach: "Bye guys." * Leah: "See ya." * Me: "Have fun." (The guppies left Studio GSCH.) * Me: "Okay.As determined by the Getter 5000.Goby and Nonny have stayed behind the Studio this week.But they'll be eligible to earn points during the Half Time Quiz Show.Don't forget.We have the Go For It Fairness Guarantee.But Uh.Where is it." * Gabriela: "There it is." * Me: "You guys put the Go For It Fairness Guarantee in a mud puddle.How am I supposed to read it." * Both: "All the contestants will be competing for the same number of points by the Grand Finale." * Me: "That's it.So for the guppies out on the challenge.Up to 100 points for the stake and the Triumph Tally.So before Holly calls again.Let's get the latest on the guppies." Let the Challenge Begin (Meanwhile with the Guppies.They're at the entrance to a jungle cave.) * Zach: "What did Hilary told us." * Leah: "She needs us to find PattyCake before Holly comes home." * Molly: "Well.Let's go.There's no time to lose before Holly comes home." (They swam in the jungle cave.) * Me: "Here we are.Going through a jungle cave." * Zach: "Guppy Scouts.Look out." * Leah: "That was a close one." * Deema: "Yeah.That would've been a long way down." * Me: "It would've been." * Oona: "It looks like the only way across.Is go get all the way up there." * Genies: "Whoa." * Me: "Better give the guppies a call." (Zach and Leah's wristcalms ringed.) * Both: "Hello." * Me: "Hey.It's me.Hilary." * All: "Hi Hilary." * Me: "You guys have to get all the way up there in order for you guys to get across." * Molly: "But how.It's just too high for us to jump." * Me: "That's right Molly.But maybe you guys can swing yourselves up there.All you guys need is a pendulum." * Zach: "A pendulum." * Leah: "What's a pendulum." * Gil: "Can I explain it to the others Hilary." * Me: "Good right ahead Gil." * Gil: "A pendulum is a weight hanging from a line." * Oona: "Just like a string right." * Gil: "Yep.But when you pull it one way and let it go.It swings the other way." * Me: "Okay.So what Gil said is when you pull on the weight on one way and let go.It swings the other way." * Gil: "Exactly Hilary." * Molly: "Hilary.Guess what.I think I see how we can make a pendulum." * Me: "Explain how Molly." * Molly: "We'll use this vine hanging on that stalactite as our string." * Me: "Okay." * Molly: "Maybe we can take turns swinging over to the other side as the weight." * Me: "That's using a pendulum Molly." * Deema: "You're a real pendulum now. That’s for sure." * Glimmer: "This is so so so exciting." * Chloe: "It sure is." * Zach: "Alright." * Leah: "Go For It Molly.Swing." * Me: "You can do it Molly.Swing that pendulum." * Molly: "Here I go." (Molly tried swinging but went right back to where she started.) * Deema: "Aw man.The pendulum didn't swing high enough." * Zach: "Maybe you need to start your swing from someplace higher." * Leah: "Great idea Zach." * Me: "Okay.So Zach told Molly that she should start her swing from someplace higher.That's using some idea Zach." * Molly: "C'mon guys.Let's try it." (The guppies swam higher up the hill.) * Molly: "Okay Hilary.We're higher this time." * Me: "Good.Good.Start swinging Molly." * Molly: "Here I go." (Molly tried again.But this time the same thing happened.) * Deema: "Oh.You almost got it that time Molly." * Me: "You're this close to reaching the other side." * Zach: "Yeah." * Leah: "Hey Chloe.Can I say It." * Chloe: "Go right ahead Leah." * Leah: "It's like they always say.The higher you start a pendulum swing.The higher up you go." * Me: "Okay.So what Leah had said is that the higher you start a pendulum swing.The higher up you go." * Leah: "Exactly Hilary." * Molly: "Maybe I should swing from all the way up there." (The guppies swam even higher up the hill.) * Me: "Have you guys went higher up the hill." * Molly: "Yep.We did." * Me: "Good.Good.Start swinging Molly." * Molly: "Alright Hilary.Let's swing." (Molly swings herself over to the other side.) * Molly: "I made it." * All: "Hooray.Hooray." * Me: "Awesome job Molly." * Molly: "You're right Hilary.Swinging from a higher place worked." * Me. "I am right all along.Okay Molly.Now you got to help the others swing across." * Molly: "Don't worry Hilary.I'm on it.C'mon guys.Your turn to be a pendulum." (Molly tossed the vines to the Genies.) * Glimmer: "Alright." * Chloe: "One,Two,Three.Genie.Go." (The Genies swing themselves over to Molly.) * Genies: "Zahara Zlam." * Zach: "Our turn." * Leah: "Pass us the vines please Molly." * Zach: "What are you waiting for Molly.Pass the vines to us Molly." * Molly: "Okay.If you say so.Since you guys asked for it." (Molly passed Zach and Leah the vines.) * Leah: "Go For It Zach.Swing that pendulum." * Zach: "Ya know I can't do it without you Leah.So we'll do it together." * Me: "Looks like Zach and Leah are doing this together." * Leah: "Okay.One,Two,Three." * Zach: "Here we go Leah." (Zach and Leah swung themselves over to Molly.) * Both: "Yahoo." (Zach and Leah landed on the magic carpet when the genies used their magic to pull them down.) * Molly: "Come along Oona." * Deema: "You too Gil." * Gil: "Uh.It's Okay Deema.Maybe you should go ahead." * Deema: "I'm not going until you guys are over there safely." * Gil: "Some adventure this turn out to be." * Oona: "C'mon Gil.We'll do it together.Okay ready.One,Two,Three." * Gil: "Oh no." * Oona: "Go." (Oona and Gil swing themselves over to Molly and the others.) * Deema: "Here I come.Whoo-Hoo." (Deema swing herself over to the other side.) * All: "Hooray." * Me: "Nice swinging everybody." * All: "Thanks Hilary." *Molly: “Let’s keep going.We gotta save PattyCake.” (They swam out of the jungle cave.) The Half Time Quiz Show The Continued Challenge The Triumph Tally Epilogue Category:Episodes Category:Go For It with Hilary James Lyall